


Gawain

by Lady_Rhey



Series: All the Kings Men [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Gawain

He had been drawn to the conviction in her heart as she reached out with every fiber of her being for a loyal servant.What he found when he emerged in front of her was a woman whose smile was more radiant than the sun. 

 

Though her face was the only thing he looked directly at, he could just make out the outline of her body.Fleshy and toned to a degree in equal measure, she was of average height with hair the color of leaves in the depth of autumn. Mature of body and solid of mind, so far as he could tell.Two things that bode well for his ability to relate and support her throughout their trials.Then she spoke in a voice clear as crystal, as commanding as any general and as feminine as a sultry bar maid.

 

"Saber Gawain.....it's an absolute pleasure.You are as radiant and gallant as your reputation defines you.Almost blindingly so.To have a Knight such as yourself bound to me during this crusade brings my mind, body and spirit joy."

 

Placing his fist over his heart, Gawain half bows."The pleasure is entirely mine Mistress.I found your call spoke to my very core and I was more than happy to enjoin you in your quest, whatever it may be."

 

"And if my quest was to conquer both you in mind, body and soul as well as whatever the Mage Order seems necessary what would you say?"She walks towards me placing a hand over my heart as she gazed into my eyes.

 

I take her hand in mine and kiss its back before replying, "I would say that you cannot conquer that which has not been offered my lady, for no one, not even myself, could hope to satiate the desires you hold within your commanding presence and willful spirit.I fear I will serve you best as your sword as I lack the experience needed to battle with the same wanton abandon in the fields of love."

 

"Always the gentleman aren't we my dear knight."

 

"To be anything else would diminish the esteem I hold for you as my Mistress."

 

"Tell me then, Gawain, is there any service you would not perform should your mistress request it of you?"

 

"As long as it is physically within my power to complete, there is no task I would refuse should you ask it of me."

 

"And if what I asked involved something you lacked experience in doing?"

 

"Then I would do my utmost to complete the task to the best of my ability, but would be sure to request your expertise and support when necessary."

 

"And if what I asked made you uncomfortable?"I half smiled up at him as I ran my fingers over the chain of his cloak. 

 

"I do not believe you would ask me to do something that went against my values or morals, which are the only things that cause me pause."

 

"Well I am flattered that you hold me in such high regard and offer me such trust without me proving my worthiness to receive it."

 

"Your summons showed honorable intent.  I see no reason to question that, unless you are saying you mislead me in your request."

 

"I did not.  I just know how important honor and loyalty are to you, but I also feel they are things one earns and are not just given on principle."

 

"This is true in concept, but are not some, like Arthur, born with loyalty bestowed on them through their very act of existing?  Like Arthur, your presence demands loyalty, not because you have power but because you desire to offer it unconditionally and accept it in return without question.  It makes people want to be loyal instead of requiring them to act on loyalty they may not believe in or possess." 

 

Then she blushed and turns her head demurely in the same way Arthur did in his younger days before he was bent too far by the authority of kingship that weighed heavily on his soul.

 

At that moment I fell to my knee and pledged my undying loyalty to her for she stirred my heart in ways I thought I  could not be shaken again.

 

I [Sir Gawain] will develop my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth, I will never boast, but cherish humility instead, I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word, I will defend those who cannot defend themselves, I will honor and respect women, and refute sexism in all its guises, I will uphold justice by being fair to all, I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship, I will abhor scandals and gossip-neither partake nor delight in them, I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help, I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven, I will live my life with courtesy and honor from this day forward.*

 

On my honor as a knight of Arthur's Kingdom of Summer, I pledge my life, love, and loyalty to you Mistress until the end of days or death overcomes us. 

 

I then stand and face her.  "My lady, how may I be of service to you?"

 

"Be my shield when I am weak, my sword when I am unarmed, my ear when I am unheard, my voice when I am silent, and my light in the dark."

 

"On my honor my lady.  I shall do all of the above and more."  Then I take her hand and kiss the ring finger softly.  "My life, love and loyalty I swear." 

 

"Then on my life, love and loyalty I do accept."  She then reaches up on the tips of her toes and kisses me softly on the lips.

 

"Shall we go my shield?"

 

"As you wish Mistress."

 

If I had to decide what brought on the love I have for her now, I would say it was the purity of that kiss, but in reality that was just the gateway that drew me to love her.  My love, like her beauty, permeated all things and grew even more radiant with time.Without knowing, she had become both my queen and my destiny.

 

———————————-

 

***King Arthur, Le Morte d'Arthur: King Arthur and the Legends of the Round Table


End file.
